


Should've Set an Alarm

by SinfulPocket



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: But this fandom needs to step its piss game up, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPocket/pseuds/SinfulPocket
Summary: Larry is almost late to school and encounters an issue in class that Sal decides to help him with.





	Should've Set an Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Alright fuckers, I've noticed a SIGNIFICANT lack of piss kink stuff for this fandom. What is there, like two fics? Step your game up, people.

Larry rushed into class and took his seat at the back next to Sal at the last minute. The teacher hadn’t come in yet, but every classmate could see him huffing and puffing mere seconds before she entered, closing the door and pulling out the agenda. He fumbled for his notebook and opened to a blank page, scribbling a quick note.

_Why didn’t you wake me up?_

Sal read the note, slid the notebook towards himself, and wrote back.

_I slept over Ash’s, dork._

Larry thought back, remembering that Sal did indeed mention he was going to spend the night at Ashley’s. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to set an alarm. He usually used Sal as his personal alarm clock, which was a little manipulative, sure, but he couldn’t set his friend to snooze in his sleep.

A little problem became a lot more pressing as time ticked on: Larry had to piss. Really bad. Since he was rushing to his first class, he hadn’t used the bathroom in the morning like he normally did. When he started counting how long it had been since he last peed— over twelve hours— he started squirming a bit in his seat.

This did not go unnoticed by Sal.

_Lol pissbaby._

Hastily, Larry scribbled out Sal’s message, pouting a bit as he did.

_I didn’t have time, shithead._

Sal rolled his eyes and watched Larry shift in his seat. It’s not that he had a piss kink; he just… okay, yeah, he had a bit of a piss kink. This was pure bliss for Sal, especially since their teacher never let students leave. Hell, Larry could be on fire and she’d tell him to sit back down. However, he was conflicted because regardless of how much Sal wanted to see him fidget in discomfort, he was his friend and wanted to make sure he was okay.

_Are you gonna make it to the end of class?_

Larry’s ears turned red. He avoided eye contact and wrote back. 

_Ask me again in ten minutes._

They both tried tuning into the lecture, Larry’s knees starting to shake as minutes ticked on. He was trying his best to not look too obvious, and he was pretty sure that only Sal had caught on.

About fifteen minutes passed, and Larry’s problem was getting worse. His hand was resting on his crotch, very subtly gripping it to hold back the floodgates. That was all shot to hell when he felt himself leak a little into his boxers. His hand fumbled for his pencil.

_Dude, I’m going to piss myself. Seriously._

“Seriously” was a word that had significant meaning in their friend group. They always liked to tease and torment each other, and that word pretty much became their friendship-safeword. 

Sal sat up straight when he read the note, trying to think of any sort of plan. He carefully reached down and unzipped his backpack, searching around while keeping his eyes on the board to avoid looking suspicious. He pulled out his sweatshirt and one of those refillable water bottles with the straws which was thankfully empty. Both items were placed on Larry’s lap.

His eyes widened. Sal didn’t expect him to—

_I don’t care, I can get a new one._

Okay, yeah. He totally expected him to do that.

Larry tried toughing it out a bit longer, since peeing in his friend’s water bottle during class wasn’t the most ideal situation. After a few minutes, he realized that it was imminent, but his efforts didn’t go to waste since the teacher was now playing a relatively loud video. He looked over to Sal with a questioning look.

Sal shrugged his shoulders forward as if to say “well, are you going to do it?” It wasn’t the best emotional support, but anything too much could bring attention to the pair.

When Larry felt himself leak again, his face turned white as he placed Sal’s sweatshirt over his crotch to shield anyone’s wondering eyes, unscrewed the top of the water bottle, and hid said bottle under the sweatshirt. Swallowing hard, he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them slowly, as to not make too much noise.

Sal, focusing intently on what Larry was doing, heard the unzipping sound and felt his heart drop straight to his dick, which was weird and he felt bad because it was Larry, but he’d question that later.

Larry’s hand slid into his boxers and pulled his cock out, and he couldn’t believe that he was doing this shit in the middle of class. He lined himself up with the water bottle and waited a few moments, legs quivering and heart beating rapidly because release was right there and—

He let go. A stream of piss sprayed out of him, effectively ruining his friend’s bottle, but he didn’t care anymore. All that mattered is that he was pissing after so many hours and hours of holding it back. He sighed, slumping his shoulders forward from the near-orgasmic feeling.

Sal’s face heated up when he heard the faint hiss erupt from under the desk, knowing full well what Larry was doing. He almost felt bad that he was going to jack off to this later. God, he was full on staring at his friend’s blissful face, glimpsing down occasionally at the barrier that was his sweatshirt.

Meanwhile, Larry cracked an eye open to look at Sal, catching his staring. They both averted their eyes and Larry’s stream weakened and stopped. He tucked himself back in and screwed the top back on, not really knowing what to do. He opted to leave the warm bottle of piss between his thighs for now. Picking up his pencil once more, he wrote another message on his notebook and moved it in front of Sal.

_Caught you staring, Sally Face. We’ll talk about it when you’re ready._

Larry could feel the obvious tension sparking between them and knew that it could lead to something fun and exciting. Hell, he wasn’t opposed at all if Sal was into this sort of stuff. Regardless, he wanted to respect Sal’s boundaries and give both of them time to think about what they wanted to do from here.

Sal sheepishly grabbed his pen.

_Okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this because I'm ashamed of myself, and I know I'll delete this if I read it back, so if there ARE any mistakes or issues, please let me know in the comments. Also, I'm sorry for how short it is. Again, I'm ashamed.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you don't think less of me as a person.


End file.
